frc115fandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Birds Toons
Angry Birds Toons is a finnish cartoon series that came Angry Birds mobile apps (not PC or Mac versions). It is available in these following apps:Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons, Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Space and Angry Birds Star Wars. Characters Confirmed Characters *Red the Red Bird *Chuck the Yellow Bird *Minion Pigs (there are thousands of them) *King Pig *Corporal Pig *The Blues:Jay, Jake and Jim the Blue Birds *Matilda the White Bird *Bomb the Black Bomb Bird *Terence the Big Brother Bird *Professor Pig *Foreman Pig Unconfirmed Characters *Stella the Pink Bird *Bubbles the Orange Bird *Hal the Boomerang Bird *Mighty the Mighty Eagle *Ice Bird *Fat Pig *Freckled Pig *Mechanic Pig *Chronicler Pig Gallery Someone, add a photo please. Episodes 1 - Chuck Time:Chuck accidentally knocked Red off the cliff, can Chuck save him before it is too late? 2 - Where's My Crown:King Pig has lost his crown, and the other pigs don't seem recognize him, thinking it's a fat, plumpy, big pig. Can King Pig gets his crown back to tell the pigs a lesson? 3 - Full Metal Chuck:Chuck puts the Blues into a military training course. Who will come out on top? 4 - Another Birthday: A birthday minion pig comes jumping about while the other pigs don't recognize it - or even care? 5 - Egg Sounds:Red, Chuck and Matilda are thinking the eggs are singing, who will be the one singing now? 6 - Pig Talent:The pigs are putting on a talent show - which competitor will win the contest? 7 - Cordon Bluegh:Matilda makes some soup and the birds don't like it, while the pigs are trying to steal the eggs. Each pig fails. Will the pigs eat the soup or ignore? 8 - True Blue: A minion pig is disguised as a bird to steal the eggs, but the Blues think it's a new bird, and play with the disguised pig. 9 - Do As I Say:The blues act childish in front of Matilda. Then one pig tries to steal the eggs, then Matilda acts childish to hurt the pig. 10 - Off Duty: Red takes a vacation, while the pigs are trying to steal the eggs. 11 - Slingshot 101:Red teaches the Blues a lesson - and the pigs try to steal the eggs-and Red imagines the pigs steal the eggs and keeps the Blues away from the eggs, but when he sees what happens, it's really the opposite. 12 - Thunder Chuck:Chuck does not want Red to know he's in fear of lightning, and the Minion Pigs do the thunder trick to steal the eggs, but the pigs and later Red get struck by the real lightning. 13 - Gardening with Terence - Matilda is watering her garden - and Terence comes unexepectedly. Matilda tries to move Terence, but nothing could work. Now Matilda has an idea - to put her garden on Terence! 14 - Dopeys On A Rope:The Bad Piggies are suspended by a rope, and they're trying to distract the birds while stealing the eggs. Will the birds get victory once in for all? 15 - Trojan Egg:Chef pig builds a trojan egg to put King Pig in it to steal the eggs. But something happens to King Pig, while the Minion Pig don't their King is in there, and the Chef then decides to be King, and then who will be King now? Chef or Real King? 16 - Double Take:The Blues jump in white mud, and Matilda mistakes them as the real eggs, and the pigs are trying to steal the eggs, and they try to disguise themselves as eggs. 17 - Crash Test Piggies:One pig spots fake eggs and tests prepared pigs but fail, and it's up to the nervous Minion Pig to do it. 18 - Slappy-Go-Lucky:Professor Pig invents a machine, put Foreman Pig steals it and does it and tries to impress King Pig. 19 - Sneezy Does It:One pig is shown to do some work for the King Pig, but always get distracted and King Pig falls down and cries. They shoot him out of a cannon for some reason. 20 - Run Chuck Run:The birds are tired of Chuck (aka the Speedster) winning every race, so they unleash Terence, which Terence randomly appears in some spots even though he was not shown running. Who will win? Chuck, Terence, Bomb, or the Blues? 21 - The pigs hypnotize Red to steal the eggs, and those pigs can't resist a bit of fun... 22 - Red sees a leaf and then tries to smush it, then one of his eggs falls off the nest. Can Red save his egg or will it be a stray? More coming soon! Trivia * The design for the characters changed in the episode "Gardening with Terence" with Matilda looking different. Then Corporal Pig and as well the King Pig and Minion Pigs had their designs changed as well. Some people like the old Corporal Pig in Toons, and beg Rovio to bring the old one back because the new one has buckteeth and wrinkly skin that makes the pig look uglier. * It has been announced that Stella and Bubbles might be in an upcoming Angry Birds Toons episode, even though Bubbles was not shown in the MEET THE FLOCK trailer.